rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Dominate Trait
Itro {deep inside Elios's mind] 5013: I hope you didn't expect me to content just watching as you and your girl live MY life Elios: There's sin't any reason why we should leave.. i want to stay with her, I don't to ever leave her side especially now our child is born 5013: that's your life and before she came you wanted to die and drag me down with me, if it wasn't for MY quick thinking that lab explosion would have killed us which you caused! Elios:...but she's your daughter to don't you want to watch her grow 5013: Did you think i honestly forgotten what you said to her in that emotion moment let see i think you said "I can't get rid of him" you ungrateful piece of shit.*he grits his teeth* Whenever something tough comes along who got save us ME, Who has to put a bullet into our brother and sisters in a death cage match ME, WHO THE HELL HAS TO ENDURE ALL THE EXPERIMENTS....beside it's my body to begin with i deserve to live some of my life the way i want to and i can't get rid of you ether. Elios:...Ok just let say tell her {The next morning] Elios wakes up in bed with a sad look on his face "Violah are you awake?" Violah nods quietly, glancing to him. "I have to leave" Elios gently hugs her "I'll be gone for a while" 'I had that feeling...' She hugs him, frowning. "Im sorry I don't want to go, i wan to stay by your side" Elios holding her close "I love you, you'll always be on my mind" Violah nods, looking to him. 'Please do return when you can...' "I will" ELios tries to smile a bit before getting out of bed "Be safe" he walks out of the room down the stairs and walks right out the door Violah frowns, gently touching her belly. '...' "A yes free to do whatever i pleas" ELios other self took over running forward "I'll head to the big city let see if there some trouble i can stir up ^^" In that city, a male fox was roaming the rather quiet streets. "Oddly quiet, must be those threats again..." He sighed to himself. "Random drop kick!!" Elios runs and tries to use a drop kick on the male fox The male fox suddenly rolls to the left, getting up as he brush his arms. "Mmm...?" His golden eyes glance to Elios, confuse. "...Mmmm...?" "Nice dodge so how about a quick fight" Elios craks his knuckles "I doubt you put a decent fight but i got to start somewhere" The male fox seem to sigh to himself, hint of demonic and werefox energies float off of him. "I feel that would be unwise, only because it will be a waste of your time..." "Hahahahahah whether or not im wasting my time is up to me" Elios body gave off and unnatural energy "I was made to it's unwise to underestimate your opponent" The male just sigh, a collar was more noticable around his neck as he stood straight. "You leave me no choice..." Elios notice the collar "O a collar so are you someone pet hehe didn't know I'll be messing with someone's bitch" The male hides under his collar, blushing. "If only that was true..." He whispers, not knowing someone was aimming at him from afar. " O i didn't hear you speak up bitch" Elios formed energy knuckle breaker "I'll make you gravel at my feet maybe I'll keep you I'll call you Spot" He chuckle to himself Ragnork blushed a bit. "My name is Ragnork, not Spot." "So spot CAN speak that's a good boy but i wonder if your house broken" Elios walk closer to Ragnork " Are you blushing?" Ragnork's blush is hidden. "My home is fine and myname isn't spot." "SHut up mut" Elios quickly form an energy chain and it connect's to Ragnork's collar Here I am insulting you and you haven't even put up a fight" He yank on the energy chain pulling Ragnarok's collar forcing him to come closer "Maybe if you beg properly I'll give you a treat" Ragenork blushes bright red under his collar. "!!!" He was unsure what to say or do. "So your really just going to stand there and take it i guess that makes you my bitch" Elios yank on the energy chain "Come on bitch Fix me dinner and Ill take your bed" Ragnork blushes. "I... Would cook something if I could cook...." "Dam what good is a bitch that can't cook... It's lat so I'll get delivery and if your good I'll feed you some" Elios yanks on the chain " Now take me to your home and O your pay for the delivery" Ragnork sighs to himself, blushing bright red. "Follow me..." He looks down the path that goes down to home. Ragnork's home few minutes Elios and Ragnork reach his house "So you live here all by yourself hehe" Hanks on his energy chain again pulling him inside "This look like a good to to properly train my new bitch, now start the bath make sure its not to hot" Ragnork just sighs as he goes to his bathroom to try and start some water. "So how big is the tub?" Elios relaxing on the comfy couch Category:Onup147 Category:Baine's belongings Category:Slave Category:Yoai